The Silver Tickit
by D.Y.-S.I.L.K
Summary: there is a silver tickit hidden in a box of ramen for 1 night in a log cabin for two, who will get it? R&R to find out
1. Default Chapter

Ok koishii sweet I am writing a new love story I sorry the last 1 ended so quickly….oh sorry well anyways here is chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What's this?  
  
"Wow!" Megumi yelled. "What is it?" Sanosuke asked. "This right here, read all about it." Megumi laughed. "okay lets see it says:   
  
Buy the box of ramen with the silver ticket inside and win a free getaway in a log cabin for two.   
  
Wow maybe we could win that." Sanosuke flirted. "Whatever, if I got it I would go with Kenshin not you!" Megumi explained. "lets take this back to the dojo and show Kenshin and Kaoru!" Sanosuke suggested.  
  
at the dojo  
  
"Hey Kenshin, Kaoru look what we found!" Sanosuke yelled. "what? Buy…….ticket…….free……two. Cool!" Kaoru read. "well I'm walking to the store and get some Ramen." Megumi explained. "Megumi will you get me some too?" Sanosuke asked. "why? I mean who would want to go with you?" Megumi laughed. "No, I don't want it for the ticket I want the food!" Sanosuke explained. "Whatever, I'll get you some but you have to give me the money." Megumi said. "okay, okay, okay, here you go, just go get it please----." Sanosuke begged. "Kenshin-----" Megumi called while taking the money from Sanosuke's hand. "Yes, what is it Megumi?" Kenshin asked. "I was just wondering if you might want to come with me…" Megumi explained. "well I'm sorry Megumi but I'm busy, that I am." Kenshin explained. "oh, well okay. I'll go on my lonesome self…sigh" Megumi said. "I'll come with ya Megumi!" Sanosuke volunteered. "No! stay here I'll go alone!" Megumi said. "fine, but don't forget me ramen!" Sanosuke yelled to her. "Whatever…" Megumi mumbled.  
  
at the store  
  
"hmm….., lets see…. 5 packs for $2.00.…2 packs for $1.00...6 packs for $2.65.…10 packs for $5.00..." Megumi read aloud. "I need two but 10 would be a lot better, I mean ten minus one equals nine so I get about a ninety percent chance of getting that silver ticket, if its in this box…"Megumi thought aloud as a sweat drop began to appear. "Can I help you?" A short and kind of tubby lady asked. "no thanks." Megumi said with a fake smile. man, that lady needs a serious make over Megumi thought to herself as she picked out the ten for five deal.  
  
back at the dojo  
  
"did you get it huh, give it here I am starved!" Sanosuke asked excitedly as Megumi walked through the door. "calm down, calm down, I've got it sheesh!" Megumi said. Sanosuke opened it fast and dumped it into a white plate as he gulfed it down, as for Megumi, she opened them slowly as if they were a sacred item that the gods them-self had bestowed onto her, then she dumped it into a big bowl after she searched threw it about 4 or five times.( sorry if you already know this but bestowed means gave or had given, somethin like that…) then as she opened the last pack she saw something fall out…  
  
He! he! he! Cliffhanger, I am sooooo evil aren't I? Well I had to do it or else you might not review so if I get at least 2 reviews then I'll update k? oh and if its short sorry its 2 pages on my computer well review plz! 


	2. what was in the ramen box?

hey I took this story down and then reposted it cause I had to edit it and I have changed computers so I couldent so I had to take it off and then put it back on. Well heres the 2nd chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
what was in the ramen box?  
  
"HEY I SAW SOMETHING FALL OUT, STOP EATING!!!" Megumi scrame with exsitment. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko ran into the kitchen while the confused and always hungry Sanosuke looked at Megumi wondering why she was screeming. "I KNOW I SAW SOMETHING FALL OUT WHAT WAS IT?!?!?!" Megumi said while she rapidly shook a fork through the ramen trying to find what she saw. "HERE IT IS ITS ITS...its a peice of the ramen box." She said with a sweat drop on the side of her four-head. Every one else giggled a lil' with a tiny sweat drop as well.   
  
"Well I'm going back to the store to buy one more box of ramen cause thats all I have money for." Megumi said with a smile. "Any one else want a box?"  
  
"I'll take a box." Kaoru said as she slid some money into Megumi's hand.  
  
"Any one else?" Megumi asked. Megumi looked around for a couple seconds. "Okay guess not well I'm leaving." She said as she walked through the door.  
  
at the store  
  
Oh no they're sold out Megumi thought as she looked for the ramen.   
  
"Can I help you young lady." A Ol' lady asked.  
  
"Oh yes umm...do you have any more ramen?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Oh no, we dont I'm sorry." The Ol' lady answered.  
  
"It's okay I can come back tomarrow." Megumi said as she started to leave. Now I'll have to give Kaoru's money back. Megumi thought as she walked down the street.   
  
"Hey you looking for the silver tickit?" A voice asked as Megumi quickly turned around.  
  
"Uh, yeah. why?" Megumi questioned.   
  
"Well for the price of two boxes of ramen I can give you a fake one, but it looks so so very real." The voice said.  
  
"Let me see it first." Megumi demanded.  
  
"Sure sure sure but no touching!!!" The man said as he pulled it out. Megumi pulled the paper that described the silver tickit out to check it.  
  
"Hmmm....You've got a deal!!!" Megumi said as she took the ticket and gave the money to him. Yes... but what am I going to tell Kaoru? Megumi thought to herself. I know I'll say that I tripped and the ramen fell out of its box and I saw the silver tickit on the ground so I picked it up, and I wasent about to get ramen that had dirt all over it. Megumi answered herself. But then she'll ask How I knew that the tickit came out of my box, oh I wont tell her about the tickit. Megumi replied again.  
  
at the dojo  
  
"Hey I'm back." Megumi said as she walked in.   
  
"Hey, where is my ramen?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
"Oh, I got the last two boxes of ramen but while I was walking down the street I tripped and the both dumped out, and you know I wase'nt going to bring home muddy ramen." Megumi lied.  
  
"Oh okay, well thats fine I probbly wouldent have won anyway." Kaoru said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh I just remembered I have to go do something okay see ya' bye." Megumi said as she ran out the door.  
  
"I wonder where she was going so fast......" Kaoru said as she searched for something she could cook for dinner.  
  
at the store  
  
"Hey do you know who you tell if you happen to get the silver tickit in the ramen thing?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Oh you tell the guy that lives right across from the fabric store." The stranger said.  
  
"Okay thank you bye." Megumi said as she left the store and started running to the house across from the fabric store.  
  
I'll leave it there for the next chapter I'll need four reviews including the ones I get for the 1st chapeter okay well ttyl bye 


	3. The Fake Tickit

hey I don't have much to say but about one thing: I have been forgetting to put disclaimers in all of my stories so here is one for them all:  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin or any other show that I have written a story about.

Chapter 3  
  
The Fake Tickit  
  
Knock Knock Knock   
  
"Hello is there anyone there Hello--?" Megumi asked as she knocked on the door a few more times. The door slid open as a skinny man with long blue hair put up in a band, forest green eyes, and medium dark skin walked out to greet his visitor.   
  
"Hello mam, is there anything I can do for you?" the man asked with a smile.  
  
"Uh, yes umm, someone told me this is where you turned in the silver tickit." Megumi said hoping she haddent gotten the wrong house.  
  
"Yes let me see it." the man said as he took the tickit from her hand. The man exsamined it for a while then walked out. "Mam, I have to tell you somthing." The man said in a soft and hard voice.   
  
"Yes what?" Megumi asked in a scared voice.  
  
"YOU WON!!!!" The man congragulated. "So sign here who you will be going with and when you want to go and I'll get your passes made."  
  
"Okay!!!" Megumi said exsited. As she began to sign it she started to think...If I sign that Kenshin is going with me he'll almost HAVE to go. Megumi thought as she started to sign his name down.  
  
at the dojo  
  
"I wonder what had Megumi leaving in such a rush." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she started hanging the laundry up to dry.  
  
"Don't know..." Kenshin said as he started dipping different clothes into some soapy water.  
  
"Hey Busu, your uglyer than I've ever seen you in my life before?" Yahiko Insulted.  
  
"Well it looks like you lost a couple inches from your legs Yahiko-CHAN!!!" Kaoru said making sure she emphisized chan.  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!!!" Yahiko yelled.   
  
"I'M NOT UGLY!!!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
"Calm down." Kenshin said with his usual smile.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin--." Megumi called.  
  
"Yes Megumi?" Kenshin asked  
  
"I need to talk to you." Megumi said.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No I need to talk to you...alone." Megumi said.  
  
"Oh okay, exuse me Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he walked inside. "Now what is it Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I WON!!!" Megumi said.  
  
"Won what?" Kenshin asked confused.  
  
"What do you think I won I got the silver tickit!!!" Megumi yelled exsited. "Will you go with me Kenshin, will you go to the cabbin with me?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Well...Uhhh...."   
  
"Kenshin---" Kaoru called.  
  
"Exuse me Megumi." Kenshin said as he ran outside. "What is it Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Uhh....nevermind...go back to what you were doing." Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
"Kenshin--." Megumi called.  
  
"Yes what is it Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Whats your answer will you go?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Umm...well...umm...."  
  
"Well will you?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Y  
  
mwahahaha--- I am soooo evil...I'll Have to have a total of 6 reviews b4 I put the next chapter up mwhahahahaha--- well laterz 


	4. Will he go?

hey I have to update so fast its killing me so I will need 4 more reviews b4 I put the next chapter up k? well here is chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin or any other show or characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Will he go?  
  
"You'll have to go with Sanosuke or someone else Megumi I'm sorry." Kenshin said.   
  
"But...Uhh...why?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I allready promised Kaoru I'd help her spring clean and by the time I'm done with that who knows what time it will be." Kenshin lied.  
  
"But who will I go with then?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Sanosuke." Kenshin replied.  
  
"WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT, THAT, THAT, IMBUSSLE!!!!!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Miss Megumi calm down you don't have to go with him." Kenshin said. "You can go with Yahiko if he dosent mind though."  
  
"No, Kenshin I want to go with you." Megumi said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Megumi I cant go." Kenshin replied when he saw someone out at the gate. "Megumi can you hold on we seem to have a visitor."  
  
"Yeah sure." Megumi said as Kenshin walked to see who it was.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" Kenshin asked a man with blue hair, green eyes, and medium dark skin.  
  
"Yes is a Miss Megumi here?" the man asked.  
  
"Why yes she is." Kenshin said as he started to call megumi.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Megumi asked.  
  
"There is someone here for you." Kenshin called.  
  
"I'm on my way." Megumi yelled back. "Oh, hi may I help you?"  
  
"Yes but I need to speek to you alone I'm sure you dont want your boyfriend to here this?" The man said questioning that Kenshin was her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no Kenshin's not my boyfriend just a friend." Megumi said waving Kenshin away.  
  
"Well anyway back to what I was saying, yesterday another lady came over and said she had the tickit too so I seperated yours from hers and held a copy of the real one, I soon found that they had numbers on them well the real ones did anyway, YOUR TICKIT WAS COUNTERFIT!!!" The man said looking mad.  
  
"I really had no idea, I bought a box of ramen from a man off the street because the store ran out and it had a silver tickit in it I thought it was real I really did then I took it to you, no lies." Megumi lied.  
  
"Well what did this person look like?" The man asked.  
  
"I dont know he stayed in the shadows and it was getting dark I could barly make out how much money I was giving him really." Megumi said as she continued to lie.  
  
"Well I'll have to investigate further before I send you to jail Missy." The man said.  
  
"Yes sir." Megumi said.  
  
Sorry it was sooooooo short its just it was hard to make it long! well ttyl bye. 


End file.
